little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Anna
is a character in Little Witch Academia. She is the main maid of the Cavendish family, having served the family since Diana's childhood. Appearance She is an elderly woman with blue eyes and brown hair picked up on an impeller. She wears a loose black uniform with white buttons and a black belt. Personality Anna is a conservative and objective woman. As a maid, she shows her respect for the Cavendish family, despite being against Daryl's actions as head of the family. She seems to be especially close to Diana, staying at her side since her arrival at the mansion. She is very strict and authoritative, and is appalled when people fail to show their manners. Plot Anna has served as a maid to the House of Cavendish since Diana was very young. When the family begins to suffer financial problems, Anna is one of the few servants who remain at the side of the family. Cavendish Anna appears for the first time receiving Diana when she returns to the manor. Anna explains the bad situation in which the family is and that many of the servants have resigned because of it. When Akko arrives at the manor, Anna assists in arranging her with a dress that Diana used to wear at the age of twelve. Anna shows her displeasure with the presence and attitude of Akko, only accepting it by order of Diana. Anna makes Akko see that Diana is very kind as is her mother, revealing that Diana lost her parents from an early age. When Akko says that she wants Diana to return to Luna Nova, Anna claims that Diana must become the leader of the House of Cavendish to prevent Daryl from taking control. Intelligence and Sensibility Anna accompanies Diana when she went to the shrine ritual to perform the ceremony to be the head of the family. Then, when Akko and Andrew discover Daryl's plan to prevent Diana from performing the ritual, Anna tries to dissuade them from going there by warning them of the curse that falls on anyone who interferes with the ritual. Akko decides to go save Diana anyway. The next day, while Diana regrets not being able to complete the ritual, Anna hands her the box with her premium Chariot Card, making her see that she must follow her dream of attending Luna Nova. Tree of Leaves Anna is seen next to the rest of the House of Cavendish, giving their Fuel Spirit to Akko and Diana during its battle against the missile. Relationships Diana Cavendish Anna is extremely loyal to Diana and has seemingly been in her service since her childhood. She berates those view her mistress as anything other than the kind girl she is. Atsuko Kagari She initially does not care much for Akko due to her constant criticism of Diana; only serving her on orders by her mistress. However, Anna is willing to explain the reasons behind Diana's actions to Akko, who in turn gains a greater appreciation for Diana. Voice Actors Gallery annaface.png Annaissaddianahadtoleaveschool.png darylisthatbad.png akkoandanna.png Etymology * The name Anna is a Latin variation of the Hebrew name meaning Hannah "favour or grace, prayer, God has favored me".Anne name meaning (She Knows) References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters